The Hunger Games: Heart Desires
by CheshireCatsFreedom
Summary: Peace is resolved and the Capitol is in power no more. Katniss and Peeta were living a fairly normal life, fighting off nightmares and dreams, when a decision is to made. Can katniss do it?
1. Chapter 1

' _PRIM? PRIM!" I frantically run around in the darkness, bumping into trees and cutting my leg skin on thorns. I not wearing anything and the burnt marks in my hideous body are fully exposed, leaving me to look like a capital mutt. And in this darkness, I frantically search for Prim, my baby sister. But in this darkness I see nothing except my ugly, burnt body._

 _And then suddenly, an excruciating pain jolts my body. I am on fire again, with the Capitol's fire mutt doing his work on me. It's silent and the pain is so unbearable that I slowly slide to the black ground and stare at nothing while the fire mutt engulfs my body. And then suddenly I hear her scream, like I did in the arena when they tortured us with jabberjays, so full of pain and fear that I am immediately up and look around. And then I see Prim, running towards me, all of her on fire, like a human torch. I run towards her but suddenly fall into darkness, whilst screaming her name._

"PRIM!" I jolt awake and slam my head on the woodboard of the bed. Peeta sleeping next to me is immediately up and as his strong hands engulf me, I sob into him.

"It's alright Katniss, it was just a dream." He cooes into my ear.

"I-I saw her. The way-y s-she lo-looked that day.. I she wanted my help and I-" at that point I couldn't continue because of my hiccups.  
"I'll get you some water, Katniss." He gets up and leaves the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

I push my elbows on my knees and start to rock back and forth.

Suddenly I hear a creek outside the room. I look up and see a small outline. A smile creeps its way on my face, I don't know how.

"Willow?"

"Katniss? I thought I heard you scream."

"I just had a bad nightmare. It's okay, you can go back to bed."

"I um.. I had a bad nightmare too" She peeks through the door uncertain.

"Come here."

She slowly strides towards me, kicks off her bedroom slippers and gets in bed. I tuck her beside me and caress her hair. I remember when she was only a baby, born some hours before, when they first put her in my arms. She has my brown locks and Peeta's blue eyes.

Peeta comes in with the water and grins. "I thought I heard someone sneak up on Katniss. Not sleepy?"

He hands me the glass and I smile gratefully at him.

"I had a bad dream and I heard Katniss scream."

Peeta gets in the opposite side and looks down at her.

"You shouldn't call her Katniss. She is your mother."

"But I don't mind. Mother makes me feel old." I smile and reply.

Peeta ruffles her hair and smiles, and I notice the burnt marks on his hands.

"Is your brother asleep?"

"Yes. He woke up too but then I put him back to sleep." She says it with a hint of proudness and I know she has Peeta's gift with children.

"Katniss, when did our daughter grew so big as to take care of her brother?" He laughs and tickles her and the sound of her joyous shrieks fills my heart with love. I laugh, my nightmare temporarily forgotten.

"Katniss.."

She gets up and looks at me, her eyes hesitant.

I look at her and ask, confused "Yes?"

"I met someone today. Remember? We had a trip to District 2 today. There I met someone called Gale Hawthorne. He is an official there. We were introducing ourselves when he looked at me for some time and asked me my name. He told me he wants to meet you and Peeta."

I suddenly black out for a moment. Gale, my best friend of nine years. Gale, my family's savior. He designed the bomb that killed my sister. I was never able to forgive him for that. And now my Willow knows him. And he wanted to meet me.

"Who is he, Katniss?"

Peeta places is hands on Willow's head and smiles, "You remember I told you how Katniss was the Mockingjay? Well Gale was one of the people in her group who went on secret missions with her."

"Secret Missions?"

"Yes! Top secret missions with all the spy stuff." Peeta wiggles his fingers and bemuses Willow.

She laughs and then for a minute looks at me, her blue eyes transfixed on my brown ones.

"Is that true Katniss?"

Her voice and face suggested her amusement and curiosity but her eyes showed me that she didn't quite believe me and wanted the truth. Her deep blue eyes like two oceans transfixed on me, and for a moment I wanted to tell her everything. But then I remembered my promise to protect her and thought otherwise.

"Yes, of course. I had bows and arrows and Mockingjay wings." I laughed and kissed her forehead.

She looked at me and she smiled. But in her eyes, I knew she knew I lied and was hurt. She settles in the bed and closes her eyes and I sing her Rue's lullaby-

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when you awake, the sun will rise._

She's off like lights. I hear her snoring and take in her love for a moment. But Peeta's voice brings me back and I remember what Willow just said. Gale, wanting to meet me.

"Katniss, you don't have to go."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. He will understand."

"YES I DO!"

"SHH"

I almost wake Willow up. She uncomfortably stirs and whimpers. Peeta stares at her until she's back and then angrily stare at me.

No matter how much I love my children, they are my children and I love them. On that stance, a mother does not have an option. But I speak true when I say that Peeta loves them more than me. And the fact that I would cause any discomfort to them, even the slightest makes him angry, like now. But I think it has something to do with the fact that this talk was about Gale.

With my apology I start "I am-" But he cuts me off.

"Save it for tomorrow Katniss." He replies, turns and pulls the covers over his head.

I slowly get up, not wanting to wake either of them up, and reach the next room in darkness. I look at him, sleeping peacefully in his crib. He looks so innocent.

I remember mine and Gale's friendship.

Has it been long enough?

Should I meet him? Will I? Can I?


	2. Chapter 2

_I find myself in the middle of a green meadow, sun shining directly into my eyes. I squint and get up and smell the daffodils the air. Suddenly I hear rustling above my head. I look up to see a mockingjay perched up directly on a branch above me. I sing it the little tune Rue taught me in the arena. I look into the eyes of the bird, and they're extremely familiar. Dark and brown. Like Rue's. After I'm done singing, the mockingjay repeats the song, in Rue's voice. It hops off the branch and takes a flight. I follow it and…_

I wake up, breathless and feel cold suddenly. I look outside and its dark and I realize we have snow. I sigh. I never got to the end of the dream. I look at the watch placed beside me on the bedside table. _6:00_ ,it reads. Suddenly I remember the happening of the night before and look around. Both Willow and Peeta have already gotten up. I get out of bed, wrap my bed robe around me, and sit on the bed. Trying to recollect my thoughts. What am I to do; now that Gale wants to meet me? Should I meet him, or should I leave him and continue my life. I have never really been able to forgive him, even though I know it wasn't his fault, not directly. But he designed the bomb that killed my sister, burned and mutted me and Peeta, killed children and rebel medics. I take up the book kept beside me, the one Peeta and I made together. I open the page about Gale, and see his face done in ink strokes. He looks handsome, his face smiling, his eyes strong. I stroke my fingers over his face and then stop, suddenly realizing what I am doing. No matter what happens, a part of me loves Gale. Always will. When he kissed me, a part of our friendship closed, but another opened. I might not need him to survive, not like I do Peeta. But a part of me has never stopped loving him.

I get out of bed and put on my slippers. I look around for the inhabitants of my house, but no one is around at all. I go to Hector's room, but his crib is empty, sheets folded, but his closet is in a mess. Willow's room is empty as well. Then I hear Peeta's laughter followed by Willow's and Hector's. I open the door to my backyard, and see that we have received snow two inches from the ground. There Willow is making a snowman and Hector is on Peeta's lap, clapping in amusement. I close the door behind me.

"This snow is going to take some serious shoveling."

I sit next to Peeta and take Hec in my arms. Peeta looks me in the eye while handing Hector to me, but stays silent.

"Katniss, look at my giant snowman!"

I laugh as I look at the wobbly block of ice. "It looks like Hector, don't to think?" I kiss Hector on the nose and tickle his belly as he laughs. He wiggles out of my lap and wobble-walks towards Willow. Willow wraps him around her and plants a kiss on his golden head and they start playing.

"Did you talk to Haymitch?" I ask as I pluck a clover from the ground. "Make sure he isn't buried deep into the ground."

Peeta doesn't reply and just keeps staring at Willow and Hector.

"Peeta."

"Katniss."

"Why are you mad?"

"I am not mad."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

I look at him, but he refuses to stare back. I lean into him, knowing he can never resist to put his arm around my shoulders. But he just gets up and I fall back into the ground. It's a small act, but it feels like rejection and now I am angry. Just great.

"Who wants hot cocoa?" He laughs as Willow and Hector shriek in joy.

They both run into the house as I call back "Don't run in the halls." But no one listens to me.

As Peeta gets up to go inside I catch his arm and dig my nails into his hand, hard. Now he looks me in the eye.

"I am sorry that I woke Willow up last night. Can you please not make a big deal out of it?"

He replies, his blue eyes burning into mine.

"It's not about that Katniss. You know that."

And truth be told, I did know it.

"Peeta, Gale.."

"Why do you want to meet him, Katniss?"

"I haven't seen him in years and I miss him." Peeta kicks the snow.

"You've decided to forgive him, haven't you?"

I jerk up and feel astonished at how well he knows me. Without thinking I answer. "Yes. Or I'm desperately trying to."

"You love me, real or not real."

I look up at him and meet his stare. "Real." I say, with full confidence. And then I realize.

"You're afraid I'm going to get back with Gale, aren't you?"

He breaks my gaze, and looks down.

All my anger vanishes. I take his face and lift it up to meet mine, even though he's taller than me.

"Hey, I'll never leave you. I love you. And we have two kids together. You think Gale and top that?"

Without hesitation, he looks in my eye and replies, "Yes."

"Peeta, just because I forgive Gale, doesn't mean I love him." Lie.

Peeta smiles sadly and replies, "We both know you still love him Katniss."

I don't know why, but the fact that he knows me so well shocks me. Suddenly I feel frustrated; I don't know what to do to convince him otherwise.

He must realize that though, for he laughs and tries to put us both at ease, "It's my fault Katniss. I am overreacting. I love you. Always." He kisses me and I drag the kiss as long as I can, until I have to come up for air. He looks at me like I am the most wonderful creature on the earth.

"Always." I smile and reply as I intertwine my hands with his.

We go in the kitchen, where Willow is perched up on the kitchen slab and Hector is sitting on a chair. I realize Willow is singing and after a few notes only I jerk up and rush to make her stop, for she was singing _The Hanging Tree._

"Where did you learn this song from?" I ask, almost too loud. The song reminds me too much of Prim, too much of the rebellion, or Pollux, Darius and the red head Avox girl, and in a sudden, their faces flash in front of me.

Willow falls silent and looks at me almost afraid.

"I saw you singing this song, Katniss. They were showing us some propos at school. I saw the mockingjays mimic it." She replies quietly.

"They're showing you the propos?" I ask, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Katniss.." Peeta steps forward towards me but I shake him off. I don't want my children to know that even the most harmless propos creates fear in me.

I clear my throat and talk as if nothing happened, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"Well, you sing the song quite nice. You inherited my father's gift for singing, from the looks of it." I smile and wrap my hands around her petite body. As if forgetting all, she started talking about how she volunteered to sing at school and everyone clapped.

"I remember your Katniss used to sing beautifully. Everyone was envious." Peeta laughs and flicks Willow's braid.

"Yes! I told you, I saw the propos of Katniss singing. Everyone thought it was wonderful how the mockingjays mimicked her." 

The thought of propos put me on edge again.

"They're showing you the propos?" I asked, hoping I sounded casual.

"Oh yes, but the lower grades don't get to see the propos with the fighting. Only the harmless ones. But I'm turning twelve next year Katniss. I'll get to see the propos soon!"

Peeta shoots me a look of urgency. He isn't in any of the propos, but he knows how scared I am from them.

"I even saw the propo of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta's marriage. Their son Rick gave a special speech on his father's behalf. I saw you there too Katniss, you and-"

She cuts off as she realizes what she's saying. She must have apologized but I wasn't listening anymore. The thought of my kids knowing Prim, opens a new gash of wound. Without realizing I end up at Haymitch's.

"Haymitch?"

"Sweetheart-" A series of wheezes and cough.

I walk into the room. It stinks of alcohol and puke. I see Haymitch lying on his bed spluttering blood. I rush in to give him a cloth. He takes the cloth gingerly and wipes his mouth, but his eyes never leave my face. He spits on the side of the bed.

"You should quit drinking." But I know asking Haymitch to quit drinking is like asking me to quit hunting. It won't happen.

"You should stop breathing then, sweetheart." He holds up a bottle and takes a swig.

"You're slowly killing yourself. Did you eat?"

Haymitch laughs and places the bottle beside him and holds up a bowl in answer.

"I know my mesmerizing presence is not what bought you here. Boy trouble, sweetheart?"

I glance at him sharply and a little fearfully wondering how he knew. He laughs.

"Your daughter told me yesterday."

"Well I'm going to meet him."

"So what's stopping you?"

"Peeta thinks if I meet him, I will fall for him again."

"And?"

"What do you think?"

"About?"

"Do you think I'll fall Gale?"

Haymitch looks me straight in the eye. "Yes."

I storm out of the house and slam the door while doing so. I sit near the fountain that's been dead for ages. I stare at the snow and the boot prints. I stare at the trees. I stare at the primroses planted outside my house.

I decided to go.


	3. Chapter 3

_Saltwater trickles my lips and I jerk my head up to look around. I look around me and see myself lying in the middle of a boat; in the middle of the ocean, salt water trickling my face. I look around me but the never ending ocean stretched out, the white hot sun shining bright above my heat. Suddenly the water started threshing around I feared the boat might turn. "Katniss!" I jerked my head, recognizing the sound before I saw the figure bobbing his way towards me. "Finnick! FINNICK!" I shout and try to steady myself, clutching the side of the boat. I have to help him. He's only a hand length away. "Katniss, help me." Just as I caught his hand, Finnick's body burst and…_

I jerk slammed myself up. Hot tears streamed before I could stop them and I sobbed into my knees rocking back and forth. Finnick, my friend—I couldn't help me again. I thought about it for a moment, and calmed myself down; convincing myself it was just a dream. I looked around just to realize I had been sleeping near the ridge around the lake. I must've fallen asleep. I look around taking in the serene atmosphere and took a deep breath. I got up and splashed the chilled and clear water of the lake on my face and cupped my hands to drink it. I forgot my watch but from the looks of the sun, it was near sunset—almost 5 or 6 in the evening. I trudge down the path kicking the snow on the way. I don't know what I'm to do now. I made a decision to go visit Gale, but I don't know how. I thought of asking Peeta, but decided against it for obvious reasons. I'm definitely not asking Haymitch. That leaves me with Plutarch Heavensbee, my only way to go to District 2, anywhere really.

Tomorrow, tomorrow I will talk to him.

"Peeta, I'm home!" I took off my coat and shook my boots.

"Katniss." Peeta came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron and kissing me. I kissed him back and quickly made a face. He reeked of raw fish. I hated raw fish.

"I know. Fish." I laughed and twisted his shirt into my fists and held him close. Those blue eyes stared back at me with such intensity, I was surprised they didn't burn my eyes. I kissed him, my body dissolving into the kiss. I felt the passion I so often felt, and I knew I wouldn't be the first one to break away.

A knock on the door jerked us both up and we started to laugh. "I'll get that." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and opened the door. Plutarch stood in front of us, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Katniss, Peeta. Good to see you haven't changed a bit. Is that fish I smell?" He invited himself in and gave me his coat. I eyed him and then Peeta, but he just laughed.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Plutarch? I made poached salmon." Peeta asked going on, Plutarch and I following behind. Plutarch carried a big box covered in a leather covering. He kept it beside the sofa and sat down.

"Ah yes, I very much would like to. Where's little Willow? I have something for her."

"I'll make some tea. Katniss, why don't you go get Willow and Hec?" I got up and went upstairs. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it. I saw Willow jump and little and hurriedly close whatever she'd been looking at.

"What were you reading Willow?" I eyed her curiously and sat on her bed.

"Nothing Katniss, just a school project. Plutarch is here isn't he? I heard him downstairs." She caught my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Okay then." I pretended to follow her and then jumped up and grabbed the book she'd just closed.

"Katniss don't-"

"Oh come on, what's the worse—" I stopped and stared at the cover. It had my mockingjay pin illustrated on it. Flaming, with fire around the ring. _The Mockingjay Rebellion,_ it read. I stared at it, trying hard not to panic.

"Who gave you the book?" I muttered, afraid if I spoke up loud my voice would tremble.

"Katniss please.."

"Who gave you the book, Willow?" I spoke up, clutching my fists to keep my voice from shaking.

"Peeta did." She mumbled barely audible. My eyes flicked and I found another book, a fatter one, kept on the top of a box. I picked it up and saw the box was full of tapes. My eyes barely read one. _Propaganda IV._

"Did Peeta give these to you too?" I asked, angrily.

"No, Haymitch did." Willow looked at me, hesitant.

"Well—"

"KATNISS!" I heard Peeta shout and for some reason, it made me even angrier.

"Where's Hector?" I asked Willow, still staring at the pile of tapes.

"Sleeping. We should go down, Katniss. Plutarch is a guest." She hurriedly made her way downstairs while I followed her, my mind in a whirl.

"There you are!" Plutarch got up and hugged Willow. The he sat down and took out the box. "I got you a little gift, you know."

He removed the cover and I saw a box made of teak and oak, beautifully carved with rhinestones engraved at places. It had a mockingjay symbol in the middle. He took off the lid and I saw a set of bows and arrows.

"Uncle Plutarch, it's beautiful." Willow grabbed the bow and touched it gingerly.

Peeta lightly touched my shoulders and replied, "Well, Katniss can teach Willow how to shoot arrows, right Katniss?"

Suddenly my anger snapped back and I shook my shoulders to get his hands off me.

His eyes registered hurt and I realized that everyone had seen my little act. Plutarch filled the silence by noting that the food smelled delicious and he certainly would love some. Peeta went into the kitchen, but not before giving me a glare.

After dinner, I sent Willow to her bedroom and Peeta brought out some champagne. I hated that stuff, but apparently Plutarch and all the spoilt capital rebels thought it was magnificent. Peeta poured some in long stem glasses and Plutarch took one and sat down. He sipped some and then turned towards us, grim.

"Katniss.. Peeta.. the real reason for my visit was a little more detailed. Please sit." He motioned to the chairs nearby and I sat on the chair eyeing Peeta. He looked just as confused me.

Plutarch cleared his throat and continued.

"Something awful has happened. Another group of rebels, ones in the favor of executing all the people and children of the Capitol, want to overthrow the current government. They are also in favor of.. a dictatorship and.. starting of the hunger games for the children of the Capitol.." Plutarch shifted uncomfortably.

"What? But that can't happen right? There can no way be a Hunger Games for anyone!" Peeta got up and shouted.

Plutarch was trying to calm Peeta down, while all I could think was, _why tell us?  
Unless.._

 _Unless they thing that the rebels do have a chance to succeed.._

It didn't shock or amaze me. It sort of felt like, of course it is happening.

"How many?" I quietly mumbled.

"District 3, 11 and 2. And 13."

I stared straight at the bow box Plutarch got Willow—at the mockingjay engraved on it.

"Katniss, we need you to rev up the rebellion." Plutarch continued quietly.

"NO WAY. Katniss, is NOT going to do anything of the sort. Katniss—"

"I need to go to District 2." I looked at Plutarch expectedly.

"What?" Peeta looked at me, his blue eyes reflecting so much pain that it broke my heart. But I didn't care. If he can show Willow the things I dreaded, then I can go meet what he dreaded.

"I'm sorry, what Katniss?" Plutarch asked confused.

"I need to go to District 2, to meet Gale." I got up and poured myself some wine.

"Yes.. sure but first about our current problem.."

"THAT is all you can think of, Katniss? We are in a danger of another rebellion and Gale is all you can think of?" Peeta got up and stood in front of me.

"Well, Plutarch? Can you help me?" I stared at Plutarch, completely ignoring Peeta.

"Um.. Yes of course, tomorrow afternoon perhaps?"

"All right then." Peeta quietly replied and slammed the door on his way out.

"I guess I'll stop by later then. Tomorrow afternoon it is, Katniss." Plutarch got up and left, while I stared at the foam on the top of my champagne.

I felt tears build up around the corner of my eyes. I felt angry and sad. I didn't like fighting with Peeta, but how dare he give the book to Willow? He had no right. He didn't know what I'd been through. Seeing him being tortured, seeing my friends being killed, my sister.

 _He had been tortured too._

I started crying silently, wiping the tears on my sleeves but they refused to stop. I threw the champagne glass on the floor and it broke into million little pieces. I got up and trudged towards the bedroom. I slowly opened the door. There I saw Peeta sitting up straight, his back to the door and staring down at his burnt hands. His shoulders shook silently, and I knew he was crying. I left him, my heart breaking and went into Hector's room. He slept on his crib, and I took a blanket out of the drawers and slept down on the floor near his crib, smelling his scent on the blanket.

I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_There are worse Games to play.._

I woke up early in the morning, moments before the sun was to come out. I got up out of thirst, though I wouldn't have minded if I slept some more. I didn't know how long I was up last night. I must have a lot on my mind, since I didn't have any nightmares. I got up from the floor and saw Hec, peacefully sleeping in his crib, giving out little snores and my heart found a smile somewhere in me. I slowly opened the door, careful to not wake him, but I bumped into the dresser and a frame came down with a crash. It wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough to wake Hector up. He scrunched up his nose and began crying.

"Aw no baby, don't cry." I picked him up and cradled him. He stopped crying and started chewing on my hair. I picked up a teether and handed it to him. He chewed it, saliva pouring down and I laughed. I walked down to the kitchen, with Hector in my arms when I saw something move by me. I stopped, unsure of the black shadow, and placed Hector on the chair. I walked in the direction of the back door, where I had seen the shadow. I opened the door and glanced outside. Except for a few fresh flakes of snow falling, there was no movement. I turned to walk in when something or lest say, someone slammed into me and I fell, crashing down the chair, luckily not Hector's. Hector however, not enjoying the scenario, started wailing. The intruder had me on my back, and pinned me down, keeping my hands behind me. "Peeta." I screamed as loud as I could and shuffled to throw off the intruder. Suddenly I heard a _slink_ of a blade and I knew he or she had a knife. I screamed and threw myself forward, and caught the intruder off guard. I tried to pin the person down, realizing it was a male due to his bulk weight, but couldn't. He was so much stronger than me. He pushed me against the wall and caught both my hands above my head with a single hand. His face was covered but his eyes were green like a leaf. Hector's wails were getting louder and I wondered where the heck Peeta was. He took out a blade and dangerously neared my neck, clearly his aim was to kill not scare. Suddenly something hit him and his eyes rolled back and he slumped on the ground. I saw that Peeta standing at a distance, had thrown a vase at his head. He ran towards me and inspected my face. Convinced that I wasn't hurt except for a little bruise on the forehead, he neared the intruder, his blue eyes dangerous. I picked Hector up and tried to shush him. I saw Willow peek gingerly in the room. Peeta looked at Willow and asked her to take Hector up to his room. She obeyed wordless and I realized how stern his voice had been. He stared at the intruder, and I touched his shoulder, hoping this was comforting and not threatening. He turned his head slightly and held me in his arms so tight that I was lifted up from the floor. I wanted to joke about how he'd break me in half but I realized he was crying. I released myself and touched his chin. He looked at me, his eyes showing devotional love. "I don't know what I'd have done if either of you had been hurt." He replied quietly.

"Hey-hey, we're going to be alright. I'm a victor remember? And I birthed him." I smiled.

"Yes but-"

We heard a crash, presumably from Haymitch's house. In my moment of panic, it never occurred to me that Haymitch was being targeted too. We both rushed to his house just in time to see him facing off with a young girl. She was obviously winning, Haymitch was sick and weak. I caught her arms and punched her, not downing her but at least hard enough to break or nose. Or so I hoped. She caught her nose that spewed blood from both the nostrils and Peeta caught her arms. I rushed towards Haymitch and gave him a tissue. His forehead was bleeding, guess he would need stitches. The girl was doing all she could to fight Peeta, but he wouldn't let go. We all rushed to our house, Haymitch limping, his hand around my shoulder.

"Willow." Peeta called out and Willow came rushing down, Hector in her arms.

"Get me some rope." He replied and took Hector in his arms and placed him on a chair. He tied the girl and the rope Willow bought. We all realized that the man was dead; a shard of glass was poking out of his skull. Willow whimpered and stayed with Hector. Peeta neared the girl dangerously and sat in a chair in front of her.

"What is your name?" his eyes dangerous, his voice so scary it made me shiver.

She just looked at him, her face full of hate.

"Tell me your name, and no one gets hurt."

"Fuck you." Her voice was crystal clear and kind of musical.

Peeta neared her and punched her in the face. Her mouth went bloodied and she spit some blood out on the floor.

I remained fixated on her eyes. I realized Haymitch was doing the same.

Her eyes were pale blue, almost grey, but not like mine. They were like ice, they looked almost white.

 _Ice blue eyes._

They were so familiar.

 _Miss Everdeen, we meet again._

"Tell me your name." Peeta growled.

That's when it hit me. Who she was. Right before she said it out loud.

I gasped silently and touched Haymitch's shoulder.

"Haymitch.." I whispered, barely audible, but Haymitch's face mirrored my own. He had figured it out too.

"Sweet mother of-" He didn't get to complete his sentence, because she spoke before that.

"My name is Danielle Snow" she replied levelly, "And I am here to assassinate Katniss Everdeen."


End file.
